Do it all again
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Tobias and Tris broke up one year later after her initiation... but then something bind them together. How will their relationship grow from this event ?
1. Chapter 1

**I am back with another story ^^ I wanted to do an OS but on second thought I decided to do a story but it will be kind of short (only 4 chapters).**

 **Again, I want to apologize for the mistakes it may contain. :)**

 **One year after initiation**

TRIS POV

I walk to Tobias' apartement, my nerves threatening to let go. I need to do that, even if it's hard. It's for the better. I knock on the door and he opens quickly.

"Tobias, can we talk ?" I say, he nods. We sit on the couch, facing each other. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. "I don't think we should continue this. Our relationship. It seems like something is wrong" I look at him, he is smiling.

"Don't worry Tris, I thought the same think" he admits.

"So, friends ?" he hugs me

"Friends" he assures me.

"Thanks Tobias" I'm glad he feels that way too, I felt so horrible. I leave toward my apartment and lay on my bed.

I take deep breathes and try to calm myself. I think of my life and what will happen now.

It's only on my bed that I realize what I did. Why did I do that ? I am so stupid. I mean, I do love him. A lot. But I was just scared and I destroyed everything. And he said he felt the same way. There is no way he would take me back. I lost him, forever.

 **One week later**

No, no, NO. I can not be, it's impossible. We broke up. I know I still love him but he doesn't. I take a deep breath to calm myself. I clean myself, by that I mean I wipe my eyes and take off the two strides of mascara on my cheeks then walk to his apartment. He needs to know. I knock six times and he quickly opens.

"Tris" he smiles

"Tobias, can I come in ?" he opens the door wider for me.

"Of course" We sit on the couch and he gives me a glass of water.

"Tobias, I know we broke up but I found out this morning.. I'm sorry.. I never meant it to happen, it's.." he takes my hands while I try to explain and clear my mind. The tears eventually come back.

"Tris, calm down. You can tell me" He wipes my cheeks with his thumbs.

"I'm pregnant Tobias" He stiffens at my words. His eyes widen while his mouth opens then closes a few times. But eventually he hugs me and rubs my back.

"It's okay. We may not be together anymore, I'll still help you with the baby. We are friends and I care for you and it's our baby" I smile as he whispers.

"Thank you Tobias"

"I mean it. If you need any help with money or anything, you'll just have to ask me. I'll always be there for you"

"Okay."

"We can do this and raise this baby together."

"You're are amazing. I didn't expect so much from you" I hug him.

"Two Stiffs having a kid out of wedlock. I think our parents, especially yours would be horrified"

"I'm sure my father would have disown me within a second"

"And I'd propably be already dead"

"And buried" We laugh together at the thought. He is amazing and he is the father of my child.

 **Five years later**

Shauna/Zeke: married, 4 years. Shauna pregnant 6 months

Christina/Will: married, 5 years. A son, Nathan, 4.

Uriah/Marlene: Dating

I stuck small clothes and a teddy bear in a bag.

"Lia Eaton, come here right now" I yell through the apartment. A little 5 years old girl with blond hair and blue eyes runs to me. My little girl, Tobias and I's little girl.

"Why ?" she pouts.

"Daddy is coming, you are staying with him tonigh" She jumps up and smiles.

Tobias and I always stayed really close for her. She also thinks we are still a couple. I can't resort myself to tell her the truth, neither does Tobias. We are her parents and we just want her to be happy.

"Yay" As on cue, the door opens.

"Where is my little princess ?" Tobias asks, she giggles and runs to him.

"Daddy !" she squeals. He picks her in his arms and kisses her cheek. She catches his neck and holds him.

"Hey, did you have fun with mommy ?" he asks as he hugs me.

"Yes, mommy bought a new teddy bear" she answers. I finish to pack her stuffs and hand the bag to Tobias.

"Here. Enough for three days." he smiles at me. Everytime he smiles, I fall in love again. It's been five years since we broke up and I regret it every day.

"You're still coming with us tomorrow at the park ?" he asks. Lia looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Of course" Lia laughs and I kiss her forehead. "Be nice with daddy, I'll see you tomorrow"

Lia nods and he smiles at me again before leaving with her. I put her toys in the toy box then lay on the couch. I need to tell him I still love him. I never dated another man after him, I just couldn't. He is everything for me and I still don't know why I did this. I was so stupid !

The next morning, I pack my bag and go to the park. I spot Tobias on a blanket next to an oak angel tree. Lia runs everywhere and tries to catch a butterfly. She is so cute with her blue dress. I sat next to Tobias. As he pulls me in a hug, Lia runs to me, kisses my cheeks and goes back to the butterfly.

"Am I late ?" I ask

"Not at all, Lia wanted to come earlier, she dressed alone and was waiting for me in her room" I laugh at it.

"What will we do with her ?..."

"I don't know, but I love when she acts like that" he says while watching her.

"I totally agree" We stay still, watching Lia tiring herself as she runs everywhere.

"So, how are you ?" I eventually ask.

"I'm fine. The control room is a little stressful, but I'm okay" I smile at him "You ?"

"Well, I spent the last days with Lia, so I'm a little stressed too" he laughs

"I totally understand, you must be exhausted" I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.

"Mommy, daddy" Lia squeals, she definitively spend to much time with Christina "I got one" she runs to us and shows us a beautiful yellow butterfly.

"It's wonderful honey" she grins proudly at us but the butterfly flies away and she pouts.

"Don't worry princess, you'll find another one" Tobias assures and her smile is back. He really is a good dad.

"Daddy ? Why don't you never kiss mommy ? You never do it. Auntie Chris and Uncle Will do" I lift my head and look at Tobias. We told her that we don't live together because of our working schedules. She doesn't know we are not together, though she knows we are not married.

"Well.." I trail off but Tobias cuts me with his lips. I put my hands on his cheeks and he holds my waist. I only hear Lia's screams of joy, nothing else matters. We never kissed in 5 years so I can't say I don't enjoy it. He pulls away and I stare in his eyes. I still feel his lips on mine, I missed it so much. Lia hugs us and runs away to find another butterfly.

"For her" he says. I smile at him but inside, I'm broken.

"For her" I repeat.

We come back for dinner and sit at the table with the others.

"Mommy and daddy kissed, mommy and daddy kissed,..." Lia sings over and over. I turn red.

"Lia, why don't you play with Nathan ?" Tobias suggests and she joins Christina's son.

"So, you kissed" Christina states.

"Yeah, well not exactly. Lia asked why we never kiss and I didn't know what to say. I know one day, we'll have to tell her but she is too young so Four kissed me for her" They nod understandingly except Zeke.

Christina leans over the table and looks at me in the eye.

"Tris, do you mind if we have a girl night ?" I smile at my best friend.

"Not at all"

"Alright, I'll be there at 8"

There is a pounding at my door and I open it before Christina breaks it. She enters, two bottles of alcohol in hand.

" Hey Tris, so no child, no guy ! Just us and tequila ! Let's get drunk" I laugh at he. She sits and we immediately drink our first glass.

Two hours later, we are really drunk.

"So, about that kiss" We giggle together and drink again.

"It was amazing. I missed it so much, I love him" I laugh while thinking of him.

"You still love him ?" she asks shocked.

"Yeah. You should see him, he is amazing and a wonderful father" I slur.

"Get up and tell him" The alcohol seems to think for me because I do. She gets up and takes my hand to help me up as well, but we end on the floor, laughing. I stroll in the hallways and I eventually find his apartment.

 **So... I'd love to know what you think of it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter, here it is ! :)**

 **Chapter 2**

I knock at the door and he opens it, shirtless. Five years later and it's still perfect.

"Hi Tobias"

"Tris, what happened ? Why are you here ?" he asks worried.

"Nothing" I respond hugging him. He carries me to his bed and sits me on it. I stare in his deep blue eyes.

"I always loved your eyes."

"Thanks, but why are you here ?" I look at the bed and hold the sheets.

"I remember the last time I slept here. I slept with you" he chuckles

"Tris, you're drunk, stay here and sleep" I hug him

"But I am not tired" I whine.

"Do you want to do something ?" I nod energetically, then yawn.

"Nope" I answer.

"Are you sure ?" he chuckles.

"No" I sigh and begin to make strange noises with my mouth. He begins to laugh and I laugh with him.

"Do you want some water ?" I nod. He gets up and comes back with a glass. I take it from him and begin to drink. My lips touch the water and I blow in it. It makes bubbles which crash against my nose and I laugh louder. Tobias takes the glass and puts it on the nightstand.

"Why don't you lay down ?" he says with a smile.

"No, I don't want to sleep"

"Do you want me to lay with you ?"

"Yes, but I am thirsty" he takes the glass and puts it in my hand.

"You drink. No bubbles. Okay ?"

"Yes, sir" I respond as a soldier. I drink slowly but somehow I managed to spill half of it on my shirt. He sighs and rubs his face.

"God Tris. You're worst than Lia" I shrug and put the glass away.

"Cold, cold, cold" I repeat as my t-shirt stick to my stomach. He gets up again and look for something in his drawer. He gives me a dry shirt.

"Here, put this on" I begin to take off my shirt but it seems that I can't do it alone. My head is lost somewhere in the clothe.

"Help !" I squeal. He chuckles and pulls the shirt over my head. I don't wear any bra but I don't care. He'd already seen me, I mean Lia is a proof, isn't she ? He immediately puts the other one on and I don't feel cold anymore. I love his shirts, they make me feel safe.

He lays me on the bed and puts the quilt over me. He lays next to me and I snuggle in his chest.

"Hold me Tobias" I whisper and he does.

"Better ?" I nod as he rubs my arms.

"You know Tobias. I still love you" he tightens his grip on me. He kisses my forehead as he always did...five years ago.

"Sleep Tris" I close my eyes "I love you too" I smile and fall into darkness.

I am awaken by someone's snors. I look around and find Tobias sleeping next to me. My head is pounding and I try to remember. What happened last night ? How did I come here ? I watch him sleep and memories come back. ' _I love you too'_. Is it true ? Did he really say that ? Did he mean that ? I spot a glass of water and some kind of pill for the hungover on the nightstand. Thank you so much Tobias. I drink it and I already feel a little better, only by drinking water. I hear footsteps then the door opens and a little girl comes in. She smiles when she sees me awake.

"Mommy !" She screams and jumps in my arms. Tobias wakes up from the noise and smiles. I kiss her on the head.

"Lia, go in your room please. I need to talk to daddy" she leaves, not without pouting. "Tobias, about yesterday..."

"Don't worry, I know you didn't mean anything" mean what ? What did I say ?

"What ?"

"You said you loved me. Don't worry, I know you were drunk" he smiles weakly. Now or never.

"Yeah, about that... I meant it. I still mean it" he looks at me wide eye.

"Really ?"

"Yeah.. I wanted to tell you since I found out I was pregnant. But you said you were okay with the break, so I thought you wouldn't take me back. I don't expect you to now, but I needed to tell you" he hugs me.

"Tris, I never stopped loving you. You are the love of my life" I hold him and let the tears flow. "I love you Tris" And then I kiss him with all my heart. He kisses back and soon I lay on the bed and he is hovering me. He lays next to me and I cuddle with him.

"I love you Tobias"

"Tris, I know it's a little soon, well not really, five years, but do you want to move in with me, and Lia of course ?" I kiss him.

"I'd love to"

"Do you want to tell Lia ?" I nod excited. "Well, let's get dressed"

"Tobias, I don't have other clothes" he looks at the floor

"In fact, you do. I kept some of your clothes" I look in his closet and find one of my favorite outfits.

"Tobias ! I thought I lost it" I scold.

"Sorry ?" he smiles. I roll my eyes and get dressed.

"What did I say yesterday ?" I ask while putting my jeans on.

"You really want to know ?"

"Yes"

"Well, I have pretty eyes. The last time you slept here was when you slept with me. As you drank water, you made bubbles. Do I need to continue ?" I shake my head while he laughs.

"I really did that ?"

"Yes, you did. It was really funny" I tie my combat boots and stand up.

"I bet it was" he kisses my cheek then takes my hand and leads me to the couch.

We sit on it and wait for Lia to come which isn't long. She climbs on Tobias' lap and sits on it.

"Lia, I think that we have a good new" I say

"You marry daddy ?" she asks hopeful.

"No, but are you okay if mommy comes to live here with you and daddy ?" she grins and nods. "Good" she hugs us.

We leave to my apartment to pack my stuffs. Lia packs some of her stuffs with Tobias while I pack my clothes. Then we move to the kitchen, then the bathroom.

Two hours later, my apartment is empty. We could think I never lived here. I finish to put my clothes in the closet in my new one when my phone rings. It's Christina.

'Hello ?'

'Tris, oh my god. Your apartment is empty, like totally empty' I giggle

'I know, I kind of moved in with Four' she squeals

'You told him !'

'Yeah, we are like a couple again'

'I'll tell the others' and she hangs up. I laugh.

Two arms wrap around my waist and push me into a muscular chest. I lean in it and close my eyes to enjoy it.

"Do you know how long I waited to do that ?" he whispers.

"I think I do" he kisses my neck why cause me to drop the shirt I was holding. He caresses my sides , still biting on my neck. I moan which make him smile against my skin. I turn around and catch his mouth with mine. My hands trail under his shirt. He takes it off and mine follows.

"Tobias, we can't... Lia" I gasp as he keeps kissing my neck.

"She's with Will and Christina, she sleeps there tonight. We are alone." I smile and loose no time to unbuckle his pants.

"I love you Tobias"

" I love you too Tris"

I wake up slowly. I close my eyes as the sunlight perks in the room. I roll on my side and snuggle in a pillow but there is no use to try. I won't fall back asleep. I carefully open my eyes, his are watching me.

"Were you staring at me ?"

"Yes, you're so beautiful" I kiss him. I snuggle more.

"I wish Lia were with us now" I sigh

"Me too, but not right now" he says. Of course, we are still naked. He brushs my back with his fingertips. His lips find mine once again."I'm glad she looks a lot like you" I smile at him.

"I'm glad she has your eyes, they are perfect" I cup his cheek with my hand and pull him in a kiss.

"Why don't we pick up Lia and go in the cafeteria together, as a true family ?"

"I'd love that" we quickly get dressed and pick Lia at Christina's. Fortunately, Will was the one who answered the door. He only smiled at us, Christina would have freak out.

" Mommy, daddy !" Lia greets us.

"Hey princess, do you want to go get breakfast ?" Tobias asks and she nods. We both take her hands and walk to the cafeteria. We sit at our table with the others. Lia sits on Tobias' lap and he puts his arm on my shoulders. They all smirk at us.

"So it's true... you moved in together" Zeke states, Lia responds for us.

"Yes, mommy lives with daddy and me ! She already slept at home but I was with Auntie Chris. Daddy said he needed to talk to mommy" I blush as they smirk at us.

" And how was the talk ?" Zeke teases.

" If you want to know, amazing" Tobias responds which makes me blush even more.

"And what did you talk about ?" Zeke continues, with this grin he only uses when he teases people until they spill everything.

"Zeke" Shauna interrupts "stop it"

"What ?" he chuckles; Lia looks at me, by her look I can tell she really wants to know. I tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"We talked about you honey. We love you so much." she smiles widely at me, happy with my answer. She stands and joins Nathan. Tobias puts his hand on my uper-thigh and rubs it.

"Now that she is gone" Zeke declares clapping his hands " How did you two finally got together ?"

"Well, Christina and I were a little drunk" Tobias spits his water "okay, really drunk. Anyway, I don't really remember what happened but I got the guts to talk to him and I told him that I still love and yesterday morning, he said it back and we decided that I'd move in with him and Lia" They smile at us.

"It's about time" Will declares.

"What ?" Tobias and I say at the same time.

"During five years, we saw you flirting with the other but you never admitted your feelings. We thought that if you had some time alone, you would eventually. We were wrong. We really thought you would never come back together and die alone, both of you." I laugh at this and so does Tobias.

"Well, in that case, I'm glad she was drunk" Tobias says.

The next day, I am the one who pick up Lia at the daycare. When she sees me, she runs to me and hugs my legs while her head is buried in them. I kneel in front of her and cup her cheeks in my hand. She is crying and by the look on her face, she cried a lot.

"Hey honey, what happened ?" she hugs me. I take her in my arms. "What happened ?" I ask Flora, the daycare's director.

"I don't know, this morning she was happy but she began to cry around an hour ago. I wanted to call you but I know neither you or Four could answer."

"Thank you" I leave and take her home. I sit her on the couch but she still holds me. I hear the door open and Tobias comes in.

"I'm home" When he saw us, he lift an eyebrow "What happened ?"

"I don't know" I look at Lia in the eye and ask her again. "Lia, tell me please." she sniffles

"A boy … he laughed be...cause you and daddy are...are not married. He...he said you don't love daddy and ….I will be adopted when you will leave me." I wipe her tears and look at Tobias. He kneels next to me and caresses her cheek.

"Lia, I love your mommy and that boy was wrong and he lied. We love you both so much and you're going to stay with us forever." she smiles through her tears.

"Promise ?"

"I promise" she hugs us tightly. I wonder how life would be if we were married. Will we be one day ? I hope so. Tobias pulls back and looks at us.

"Do you want to eat at the restaurant tonigh ?" Lia smiles widely and nods. I don't really know why but she loves going there. "Tris, you're coming ? Or I only get one of the two women of my life?"

"Of course, I'll come" he kisses me and mumbles,

" Be ready at 7"

As he said, I'm nearly ready and it's 7. He decided to dress Lia while I get dressed. She comes in while I finish my make up. She twirls to show me her dress.

"Don't you look beautiful ?" I say to her. She wears a little white dress and her hair are down. Tobias doesn't know how to do a ponytail or anything else with her hair.

"What's that ?" she points to my eye-liner.

"It's to make mommy pretty" she scowls.

"You are pretty" I kiss her forehead.

"Thank you honey. Is daddy ready ?" she nods and runs out the door. I sigh, she never is tired. When I join Tobias and Lia, he smiles at me.

"You look beautiful Tris" he kisses me.

"Less than you" I respond, he is wearing a tux and even with his jacket I can see the definition of his muscles. "But Lia is the most beautiful"

"I agree" Lia giggles, she loves when we talk about her like that. It's surprising because neither Tobias nor I do love being under the spot lights.

 **I got some reviews, and I am glad to see you liked the first chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is shorter than the others but I promise you, the next one is longer.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Once we're in the restaurant, the waitress gives Lia papers and pencils so she can draw. I watch her and Tobias does to. She is oblivious of us and focused on her drawing.

"What are you drawing princess ?" Tobias asks. She looks up and smiles. She shows her work, proudly.

"This is you" she points to a man "this is mommy" she points to a woman "and this is me" she points to a child. I look closer at it and Tobias seems to see the same think as me.

"Why does mommy have a big tummy ?" Tobias asks. Lia smiles widely and points to it.

"This is my brother" She responds as if it was obvious. I gasp and look at Tobias. He has the same reaction but he finally cracks a smile.

"You want a brother ?" I ask.

"Yes, " she states, she draws again and doesn't look up when she talks. "sometimes, I feel alone and I am bored" Tobias smiles at me.

"Maybe one day.." He whispers so only I can hear.

We order our meal, and Lia immediately digs in when the waitress brings it. After eating, she begins to fidget on her chair.

"Lia, are you okay ?" Tobias asks.

"Pee" she says quietly in my ear. I chuckle.

"She needs to go to the bathroom" I say to Tobias. I take her hand and we go there. I help her with her dress.

"Mommy, why are we here ? We always come the saturday"

"I don't know honey. Daddy wanted to go so you'll have to ask him" she nods. I help her washing her hands and we join Tobias. On our way back, she sees the aquarium where they keep the lobsters. We sit back but she keeps looking at it. Tobias and I chuckle at this.

"Princess, do you want to see the lobsters with me ?" her eyes light up. She stands and drags him to the aquarium. I watch as he takes her in his arms so she can see them. She points to them and sometimes I hear her giggles resound in the quiet dining room. I clear the table and put away the pencils. I look at her drawings. They are all with Tobias, her and me. It's really cute. They eventually sit back and she is smiling brightly.

"Did you have fun ?" I ask

"Yes" Tobias chuckles nervously. Lia looks at him and he nods. She turns back to me and hands me something. I take it and look at Tobias who is smiling. I look back at it and see a little box.

"What is it ?" I ask. They both smile at me. I hate when they plan something behind my back.

"Open it" Tobias simply says.

I open it and see the most beautiful ring I ever saw in my life. It's a silver ring with the infinite sign on it. The symbol is made in diamond. I stare at it and when I look up Tobias isn't at the table with us. He is on one knee next to me.

"Tris, I don't really remember what I wanted to say but I love you and I love our daughter and I want us to be a true family. So I ask you, will you marry me ?" A single tear runs down my cheek.

"Yes" I whisper. We get up, I hug him and he kisses me. Lia squeals, she joins us and hugs us. Tobias picks her up and we hug. Soon, everybody in the restaurant is clapping. I kiss Tobias one more time when he puts our daughter down. He takes the ring and slides it on my finger.

"I love you" we say together. We sit down and order a dessert.

"When did you get that ring ?" I ask.

" I bought it before that day. I planned on proposing a few days later." I look at him shocked.

"Tobias, I'm so sorry ! If I had known.. I.." he takes my hands and entwine our fingers.

"It's okay Tris, you have it now and it's all that matters". Lia cranes her neck and tries to take my hand to see the ring. I give it to her and she studies it.

"I like it" she finally states.

"I'm glad you do" Tobias answers. We quickly eat our dessert and 10 minutes after we paid the bill, we went home. I carry Lia on our way back. She fell asleep so I immediately put her in her bed. I take off her dress and put her pajama on, without waking her. I softly kiss her forehead and leaves her bedroom. I enter ours and find Tobias lying on our bed, in his boxer, reading a paper. I go in the bathroom, remove my make up and take off my dress and heels. I slide in Tobias' old shirt before leaving the bathroom. I lay next to him and snuggle in his chest. He puts the paper on the nightstand and kisses me.

"What was it ?" I ask

"Oh..uhm, an employment contract. Max asked me to be a leader and I said I'd think about it. I was reading the terms of it." I kiss his jaw.

"You'd be an amazing leader" he kisses my nose.

"Maybe, but you are an amazing woman and I love you. I can't wait for the wedding"

"Neither can I. I really loved that Lia was a part of your proposal"

"She is a part of us, so she had to do this" We kiss again. "About the things she said... do you want another child ?" he asks nervously.

"Do you ?"

"Uhm..well.. yeah, I do" I kiss him.

"So do I" he looks at me and smiles. He slides on top of me.

"That's it, baby number two is on it's way" I laugh while he kisses me in the face.

I wake up the next morning when someone is jumping on the bed. I open my eyes and see Lia. I close them again and grunt.

"Tobias, your daughter is awake"

"She's yours too" he growls. Suddenly, she stops jumping and lays between Tobias and I. I pull her in my arms and Tobias holds the both of us. I love that feeling of love. Two different love but in one point, the same : undying love.

"I love you" Lia says

"We love you too Lia, so so much" I say back to her. Within seconds she is asleep. I watch her sleep and stuck a strand of hair behind her ear while Tobias kisses her head.

"She looks so much like you" he says.

"I know" I respond in a sigh. He caresses my cheeks.

"Why did you say it like that ?"

"I really hoped she'd look like you. I am not beautiful and she is looking like me. I'm sorry for her."

"Tris, do you think she isn't beautiful ?" he asks

" What ? No, she is beautiful, she looks like an angel" I say caressing her hair.

"Yes, she is and she looks exactly like you so, you're beautiful. You don't have to argue because I know I'm right, I want you to say it and never doubt again"

"Alright. I am beautiful and we have the most beautiful and amazing daughter in the world" he smiles brightly at me.

"Thank you, that's what I wanted to hear." We stay quiet again and soon, we are asleep too.

The next time we get up by our own. Lia is still sleeping, clinging to Tobias. He tries to get up but she holds his arm to tight. We laugh while he struggles to make her grip lose but he fails. I kiss his head as he lays back again and holds our daughter. I bring him a cup of coffe and sit on the bed next to him.

"I can't believe she's still asleep" he whispers

"She is like you, you could sleep even if there were a storm outside. Now that I think of it, the time I knock at your door while I was drunk, I am surprised you heard it." he chuckles

"I wasn't sleeping" he admits.

"Okay, now I understand" he pushes me on his chest so I lay on him. Lia is still hugging his arm but there is enough room to able me not to touch her. Tobias kisses my face.

"Do you think we will have another child ?" he asks

"I really hope so" I answer. I kiss him again but I pull away when I hear giggles. We look in the same way and see our daughter, still holding Tobias' arm but her eyes are wide open. I roll on the other side of the bed so she is between us.

"Where you spying on us ?" She giggles again and nods. "Do you know what we do to spies ?" she laughs really loud as I tickle her. She rolls on her back again and again while Tobias watches her with a loving smile, laying on his side. She jumps in his arms to get away from me.

"Daddy.. help me.." she pants, still recovering from her laughing fit.

"Sorry Princess. I can't" he begins to tickle her too and she screams louder.

He eventually stops and she tries to catch her breath.

"Daddy is mean" I laugh at this and Tobias pouts.

"Me ? Never !" she kisses his cheek then lays closer to him.

I love when he holds her like that. He is so protective on her, it's amazing.

 **Thanks to all of you who read this story and leave some sweet reviews ^^**

 **Do you guys have any ideas of the next chapter subject ? ;)**

 **Thanks for your reviews, I hope this chapter is good enough :) The last chapter should be up at the end of the day ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter...**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Two months later**

 **Tobias POV:**

I am so nervous. I struggle to breath properly. I'm getting married today. Still, I don't have to be nervous, I love her, she loves me. I try to tie my tie but I can't. My hands are shacking. Zeke is laughing next to me.

"You are the worst friend ever" I say to him.

"You already told that"

"Since you aren't doing anything, can you help me with my tie ? I can't do it"

"Sorry man but I only know how to do it on me." I grunt.

The door opens and Christina comes in.

"Everything's alright here ? It's time to go" She instructs.

"Can you help me ? I can't tie it." She sights but helps me anyway.

"And I thought Tris was nervous..." She mutters.

She finishs with my tie then smiles.

"Let's go now"

I follow her to the Pit where the wedding's being held. I stand at the end of the aisle and wait for the bride.

The music eventually begins, everybody stands and I stop breathing. The door opens but it isn't Tris who is coming, it's Lia. She walks, holding a basket filled with rose petals. She is so cute with her little white dress and her braid on the side. She throws the flowers while walking but ten meters before she arrives next to me, she drops the basket and runs to me. Everybody laughs as I take her in my arms. I kiss her cheeks then Christina takes her from my arms and sits her in a chair.

I look up and there she is, my beautiful bride. She wears a long white dress and holds roses. Her hair are in a braid. I know now what they did. Lia looks so much like Tris when she was a child so they used Lia to represents Tris' childhood then Tris represents the grown-up version.

I can't wipe the smile off my face, she is so beautiful.

She eventually stands next to me and Uriah gives me her hand. Since her parents couldn't afford to come to the wedding, we agreed to let Uriah do it.

I watch some movements in the corner of my eye. It's Lia. She tries to get up but Christina holds her on the chair. Lia obviously wants to come to us but she can't.

The ceremony isn't long and we are soon saying our 'I do' and exchanging our rings. She is holding back tears which makes me smile even more. I love seeing her so happy.

"You may kiss the bride" Max says and he doesn't have to repeat.

I put my hand on her waist then lean in to kiss her. The audience cheers and claps while I kiss my wife. We break apart and I glance at our daughter.

Christina has Lia in her arms, it's the only way to keep her still. I drop one of Tris' hand and wave Lia over. Christina puts her on the ground and our princess runs to us. I take her in my arms and with my other hand hold Tris' waist.

"I love you" Tris whispers

"I love you too"

We begin to celebrate with Tris and I dancing in front of everyone. We sway on the music, one hand on her waist and the other in hers. I look in her eyes lovingly, stealing some kisses sometimes.

The music ends and we sit under the clapping.

Three hours later, it's time for Lia to go to bed but she doesn't want to. She is staying with Zeke and Shauna tonigh because Shauna is 8 months pregnant and needs her sleep.

"No, I don't want" she whines while clinging to my arm.

"Lia, if I dance with you, will you go to sleep ?" she looks at me and nods. "Alright, Tris can you ask Uriah to put some slow music?"

She stands up too while I lead my daughter to the center of the room. I take her in my arm and she puts her arms on my neck.

"I love you daddy" she says

"I love you too princess" I rock her right to left during the song while she puts her head on my shoulder.

At the end of the song, I realize that she is almost asleep. Tris comes next to me.

"I will put her to bed, she is dozing off" I whisper. She smiles and nods. She kisses her forehead then I leave with Shauna who holds Nathan's hand. He is also sleeping ther tonigh so Christina and Will can stay 'til late in the night... or early in the morning. At her apartment, I lay Lia on the bed we planned for her.

"I'll put her pajama on" Shauna assures me.

"Thank you" I say as I leave.

As I enter the Pit again, I see Uriah and Tris dancing together. Well, Uriah is doing something stupid and Tris is laughing her head off.

I approach Marlene who is watching her boyfriend making a fool of himself.

"He really is something" She says while shacking her head. Then she looks at me. "I have a question, did you see that Tris gained weight ?"

I look at my wife, she seems to have gain weight but it's nothing really alarming. I mean I didn't really notice.

"A little but I prefer to see her eat while she is nervous than her not eating at all."

"You're right"

I look back at Tris who waves her hand to me. I walk to her and she snakes her hand around my neck. The music changes again and it's once again a slow one.

"I love you Tris and I love Lia. You are everything to me." She smiles at me.

"Really ?"

"Yeah, I love the two of you so much" She puts a hand on my cheek.

"Well, me, I love the three of you so much"

"What ?" I ask her, confused. "Three ?"

She smiles widely at me then lightly put my hand on her stomach.

"Yes. Three."

"You-you mean...?" she nods and I kiss her immediately. When she breaks the kiss, I spin her around, causing some people around to smile at us.

"Thank you Tris. I love you. And I love you too, Baby"

At the end of the song, we sit again. Tris on my lap, my hands on her stomach and hers are on mine. I gently lace our fingers together.

"Marlene saw that you gained weight"

"Well, I am almost two months along and I eat for two" I kiss her then hold her.

"Who knows ?" I ask her.

"Only you and the doctor. I wanted you to be the first to know."

I stand up and lead her toward Uriah near the micro. I take it and turn it on.

"What are you doing ?" she whispers.

"I am going to make an annoucement" She smiles at me.

I clear my throat.

"Well. Hello. I hope you are all enjoying the party. Tris and I wanted to thank you for coming. Don't worry we are not kicking you out... for now" I take Tris' waist and hold her close. "We have something to tell you... it's a pity Lia isn't her, after all she asked for it. Well, what I want to say is that Tris is pregnant" I only say the word that the Pit erupts in cheers.

We get congratulations as we walk to our table. Christina and Marlene hug Tris while I get pats on the shoulder from the men.

"So your daughter asks for a sibling and just like that you do it. You don't think you are spoiling her ?" Zeke teases with a smile.

"What can I say ? I'd do anything for her" He laughs then the men go hug Tris while surprisingly, Marlene and Christina take me in her arms too.

Tris yawns a few times as Christina and her talk about babies and as her husband, I help her.

"Christina, sorry to interrupt but I think Tris is tired so we are going to go." She smiles and nods.

"Alright lovebirds but this talk isn't finished" She says to Tris.

"Well, we are going to go. Thanks for coming" I tell everybody who is still here, which is only our closest friends.

We enter our apartment in silence and I immediately untie my tie. I hate this. I watch as Tris slide it off my neck. Her fingers work on my shirt.

"I thought you were tired" I tell her.

"Pretending... I wanted so time alone with you." She opens my shirt and puts her hand on my bare chest.

"Your wishes are granted" I pick her up and lead her to the bedroom, the room filled with her laughter.

I wake up to the feel of her lips on my chest. I open my eyes and I'm greeted with hers looking at me.

"Good morning Mr Eaton" she whispers

"Good morning Mrs Eaton"

She slides on top of me and finally puts her lips on mine. I love the feel of her bare skin against mine when I just woke up.

"What do you want to do today ?" She asks me.

"I have some ideas" I put my hands around her and hold her close.

"Tobias, I know we talked about it and now is maybe not the better moment but I want to... have some answers"

"I am listening"

"You said you wanted to propose after that day..."

"Yes but it doesn't matter now" I interrupt.

"My question is : did you think about asking me out again ?"

I don't have to think for the answer

"Yes. When you wanted to break up, I tried to smile but inside I wanted to hold you and cry. Then when you came to talk to me, I thought you wanted me to ask you out again. But then, you said you were pregnant and I saw that you were scared and well, I couldn't be more excited to have a child especially with you. I was so happy, I got to be bound to you with this child, I just wanted to kiss you."

I feel her smile as her head lays on my chest.

"Each time I was with you, got you something to eat, massaged your back and caressed your stomach. I wanted to kiss you. Then you allowed me to kiss your stomach, I was in heaven. I think you remember how often I kissed it"

"Yeah.. I couldn't believe you loved our baby so much"

"I did and I still do but I took every opportunities to kiss you even if I couldn't get your lips."

"I still remember when the doctor asked if we were married when I was in labour" She laughs.

 _Flashback:_

" _Tris, breathe ! It's all right!" I try to calm her down._

" _Tobias it hurts"_

" _I know but I am here, here take my hand and squeeze it whenever you want, as hard as you need"_

" _Thanks"_

 _Her breathing increases and she crushes my hand. I can't even imagine her pain if my hand hurt when she holds it._

 _The doctor enters and checks her dilation._

" _You're doing good, this little one will be here soon. Try to think of something else"_

 _I look at Tris and I clearly see she doesn't know what to say and the doctor sees it too._

" _Maybe you could talk about your marriage"_

" _We are not married" Tris says._

" _Oh... I am sorry" The doctor apologizes._

" _We aren't even together" I reply with a hint of smile. I wish I would say the opposite but the situation is quiet comical._

" _What ?" The doctor says, ashtonised._

" _We broke up before I found out.. he promised to be here for me and the baby..." Tris explains between breaths._

" _Oh..well.. I think I should go" He goes out and Tris and I laugh._

" _I don't think he will look at us the same now" she says. I brush some hair off her face._

" _I don't care, I am here for you" She smiles gratefully at me before crushing my hand again._

 _End_

"Tobias, did you hear me ?" she snaps her finger in front of my eyes.

"What ? No sorry."

"I said we could go get Lia and tell her the news"

"Why not ?"

We quickly get dressed and no time we arrive at Shauna's apartment.

"Already here ?" She asks.

"We have some news for Lia" She raises an eyebrow.

"Zeke didn't tell you ?" Tris asks.

"He slept at Uriah's. I am sure he was drunk and I didn't want him to wake up the kids."

"Oh ok, well I am pregnant" Tris says. Shauna smiles then hugs Tris and me.

"Congratulations. Wait here, I'll get her"

I hear Shauna talking to her but only some words. '...daddy...mommy...here'

"Mommy ! Daddy !" I lift our daughter and kiss her.

"Hey princess."

"Daddy and I wanted to go shopping. Will you come with us ?" Tris says and Lias nods with a big smile.

"Let's go. Thanks again Shauna"

" You're welcome"

We walk to a shop for baby stuffs.

When we enter, Lia frowns at us.

"I am a big girl. I don't need this" She says pointing to diapers.

"We know honey" Tris assures her. "But your little brother or sister will"

Lia smiles widely at Tris then looks at me for confirmation. I nod at her and she jumps in Tris' arms.

"Yes !"

I take her hand.

"Will you help us to choose some clothes ?" I ask her and she is already sprinting in the shop.

Tris and I follow her but Lia comes back with a lot of onesie in her arms. I laugh as she tries to run but she drops them.

We take them from her and go to the 'onesie shelf'. We hang back those Lia took.

"We are choosing together" I tell her and she smiles.

She points to one with butterflies on it.

"This one"

"Okay, but Lia, we don't know if Baby will be a boy or a girl. So we can't take something with too much pink. You understand ?"

"Yes daddy" She then turns toward the shelf and pick them one by one, choosing wisely each one of them. I gather them in my arms.

She chose around 10 that we are buying. Later she will be able to say 'I chose them for you'.

When we go back home, I think of everything that happened and I wouldn't my life in any other way. Well, maybe I would have changed something... that day, I would have said 'Tris, I love you. Please don't go, I can't live without you'.

 **The End.**

 **Thanks to all of you who read this story. I may uptade another 'chapter' but it will be to answer your reviews. So please, voice your opinion, I'd love to hear them.**

 **Your reviews were amazing, I loved reading them.**

 **I love writing so if you have an idea about a OS or a story, I'd love to write something from it.**

 **I almost forgot, thanks to all of you who favorited and follow me and my stories.**

 **Love you all ! 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise !**

 **CHAPTER 5**

People says, the best moment of the day is the end. When you can go home and relax in a hot bath or when you can lay on your couch with your husband next to you and watch T.V. Yes that seems quite appealing. But in my opinion, I prefer when I can lay on my bed, just after I woke up, and enjoy some minutes with my unborn baby. Sometimes I sing while rubbing it, and sometimes I am granted by a little kick under my palm. I love to watch when it does it, just kicking and leaving a footprint on my large stomach.

Each day, I am more and more impatient, the baby could come at any moment. Tobias had all settled, the phone next to the bed where I have to stay. Thanks a lot doctor.  
He also packed my bag with furnitures like clothes. Every morning, he puts some fresh water next to the bed with a basket full of fruits. He wanted me to have anything I need, whenever I want.

Since I can't get out of bed, except to use the bathroom or to cook something for Lia and I, well Lia spend a lot of time with me in my bedroom. We did puzzles, watched TV and took naps together. This baby gave me time to spend with her, and I took advantage of each second.

Right now, she is trying to do a puzzle on her own when my phone rings.

"Yes Tobias, I am fine, the baby is fine and Lia is fine" I answer before he even asks.

He calls me every hour of every day.

"I am sorry.. promise me you'll call me if anything happens"

"Of course I will"

"Thanks, but I wanted to ask you something... I called the doctor and he said you can go out for an hour or two. It could help the baby to come. Do want to go eat somewhere ?" I immediately sit up.

"You're serious ? Of course I want to !"

"All right, I'll pick you up in twenty minutes"

"Thank you so much Tobias"

"Anything for you" I hang up and get out of bed. Lia looks up from her puzzle and frowns at me.

"Mommy must stay in bed" she says, repeating Tobias' words.

"I know honey, but the doctor allowed me to get up. So we're going to eat with daddy today."

She jumps up and hugs my legs.

"Go get ready, he will be here soon" she runs in her room to find a dress. I only suppose it but I am sure she will. As I said, she comes back with a yellow dress but she already put it on.

It's a little harder for me to get dressed, my belly is the first difficulty, then my hips which have grown a little. I choose a dress which is only tight on the top, from my shoulders to just below my bra. It's not really pretty but when you are 9 months pregnant, you prefer comfy clothes. I put on my flats and a little make up. Tobias opens the door, just as I finish.

"Hey princess, are you ready ?"

"Yes, and mommy too."

I walk to my husband, really slowly, which cause him to smile.

"Are you okay ?" he asks with a kiss.

"I feel like I look like a whale and that I may burst with each movement. But yeah, I am okay."

"You are still beautiful"

"Can we go ?" Lia urges, getting Tobias and I's attention.

Tobias leads us in the compound toward the place he wants us to go. I soon recognize the path which leads us to that restaurant where he proposed. Lia seems to remember too because she pulls our hands for us too walk faster, which is impossible for me.

Tobias helps me to sit down as Lia sits alone. I watch as she looks at the paper but she doesn't touch it.

"You don't want to draw ?" I ask her.

"No, I want to see the fishs." Tobias smiles and gets up with her.

"We'll be back soon" He promises me.

I scan the menu for something to eat and I can't choose, every thing seems so delicious. I hate hormones.

As promised, Tobias and Lia comes back a few minutes later. We eat rather quickly because Tobias wants me to lay down as soon as possible.

As the waistress comes back for our dessert, I begin to feel really hot and the baby moves a lot.

"Tris, you're all right ?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah, but I am just going to go outside, it's hot in here." The waistress helps me to stand and I thank her with a smile.

Maybe I shouldn't have stood up, the baby is kicking with more intensity when I am outside, I take big breaths of air which seem to help. I am about to go in again, feeling better when it kicks again. Then I feel it on my legs...my water broke.

I don't know what to do, the baby is coming, I can't walk and Tobias is inside. So I do the only thing I can, I cry out for help.

"Please, someone help me !" I yell. In response, I hear footsteps running toward me.

"What happened ?" A man arrives, out of breath. He must be one or two years older than Tobias. He has blond hair and brown eyes. He watches me as I try to catch my breath, but then his eyes fall on my stomach and my leg which must be wet with the liquid.

"Oh my god" he breathes "how can I help you ?"

"My husband... he is in there... it's Four" the man looks at me in recognition.

"Four ? I didn't saw it was you Tris. I'll find him !" He enters and I just hear him call "Four" before the door is closed again. I breath deeply and the pain seems to ease a little but I still can't move.

Tobias opens the door a few seconds later and immediately takes me in his arms, one hand under my shoulders, the other under my knees.

"Matt, can you follow us with Lia ?" Tobias says to the man...Matt.

"Of course Four, lead the way"

My hands clench on Tobias' shirt as pain go through my stomach.

"Breath Tris, we will be there soon" I whimper in pain as we burst in the hospital.

Then, it all happens very quickly. I am taken in a room with two midwives who ask me a few questions about the pregnancy and about the labour. They dress me in an hospital gown, then I am hooked to machines giving my heartbeat and the baby's.

"All right Tris, every thing is okay. We'll come back later for a check up." I nod at her then Tobias comes in with Lia.

"Are you okay ?" He asks me, sitting Lia on the bed.

"Yeah, it's okay right now"

Lia looks at me with fear written all over her face.

"It's okay Lia, mommy's going to be all right." Tobias tries to reassure her and she nods slowly.

The pain comes pack and I grab the sheets and clutch them. Tobias sees my pain and takes my hand so I can squeeze it.

"Breath Tris. We will do this together like we did with Lia"

Christina comes in and smiles at me.

"Are you okay Tris ?"

"I've seen worst" She snorts at my comment and Tobias laughs.

"Okay... do you want me to take care of Lia ?"

"Thanks Christina" Tobias answers.

Lia kisses my cheek then leaves with Christina.

During 4 hours, the midwives came and checked the dilation. After those 4 awful hours, I am finally allowed to push.

Tobias takes my hand and takes some strand of hair out of my face.

"I am here Tris. I love you." He kisses my forehead as the midwives put their gloves.

"Alright Tris, just listen to me and everything will be alright. Did the first delivery go well ?" One of them ask.

"Perfectly fine" Tobias answers.

"So, Tris. You are going to do what you did during your first birth. Okay ?"

"Okay" I breathe.

Lia's birth last for almost 2 more hours after the first push. This one is faster, 45 minutes and I am going to give the last push.

I give everything I have then, the cry fill the air. I look up at Tobias to see the look of adoration in his eyes. He kisses me but he breaks it when another cry is released. The midwife smiles and she puts it on my chest, wrapped in a blanket.

"Congratulations, it's a girl"

My tears finally run down my cheeks and I caresse her little nose.

Tobias runs his fingers in my hair and with his other he caresses her cheek.

"Thank you Tris. I love you"

"I love you too" He kisses me lovingly. "Can you find Lia ?" he nods.

"Of course"

He exits the room with a last glance to his daughter. He comes back within a minute with Lia in his arms. She smiles when she sees I am all right and that the baby is in my arms. He sits her on the bed and she looks at the baby.

"Do you want to hold her ?" I ask her.

"Baby is a girl ?" She asks, ignoring my question.

"Yes" She frowns.

"Can we have another ? I want a brother" I smile at her. Only her could ask that.

"No honey, we can't" She pouts.

"But I want a brother" Tobias chuckles, she always so stubborn.

"Listen Lia, we can't choose whether the baby is a girl or a boy. But we are really happy. You are not happy ?" Tobias explains. She nods slowly.

"I am daddy." He smiles at her.

"Do you want to hold your sister ?"

"Yes"

Tobias gives me the camera and sits Lia on a chair. He takes the baby from my arm, I see him stop fot a second to watch his daughter then he places her in Lia's arms. He doesn't let go of her neck and holds her with Lia. I take a picture of them, they are so cute.

Tobias takes back the baby, then he tries to put her in my arms but I can't hold her. I am too tired.

"I need to sleep Tobias"

He puts our daughter in her crib then sits next to me. He kisses my forehead.

"Sleep Tris, I'll be there when you'll Wake up"

I close my eyes and just before I fall asleep, I feel Lia slipping into the sheets and cuddle next to me. I hold her tight.

She is cute and I am so happy to have her in my life, along with Tobias and the baby.

Right now, I can say that the best moment of the day is the end. When I can lay with my daughter, knowing that my husband is lookinf after my other daughter. This is the best moment of the day.

 **Some of you asked for another chapter with the birth so here it is ! I really hope you liked it ;)  
I'll try to write something else quickly but if you have any idea for an OS, I would love to write it ! **


End file.
